


El Tormentoso Dilema del Líder Supremo

by Ladies_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Planet Jakku (Star Wars), Post-Battle of Crait (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren
Summary: #Reylofic creado de manera comunitaria en el servidor de discord de Reylo Fanfickers en Español.El Líder Supremo está obsesionado con Rey e intentará ofrecerle todo lo que tiene para atraerla, incluso su propio cuerpo si es necesario.Autoras:GabbyGutierrz9Tia-AhsokabettytadeoBEAZULLubamoon
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	El Tormentoso Dilema del Líder Supremo

El día estaba siendo bastante extraño.

Ben Solo nunca había sentido aquellas extrañas sensaciones y todo era por la chica nueva, la había visto el día anterior sólo de pasada y eso había sido suficiente para poner su ordenada vida patas arriba. Suspiró con melancolía y anheló aquellos días dónde las mujeres no hacían mella en la coraza con la que se protegía...

Después de todo, ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Quizás era la forma con la que trataba a todo el mundo, esa simpatía luminosa que él nunca podría obtener. Tal vez eran sus vanos esfuerzos por alejarle, porque Ben no se arriesgaría a quedar como un idiota frente a ella. Él sí que tenía su orgullo y estaba ocultando bastante bien su falta de experiencia en relaciones gracias a ciertos rumores que se extendían acerca de él y de sus _habilidades_.

¿Que se creían estos bastardos? Él era el Líder Supremo, no debían de estar parloteando sobre su vida íntima, debían estar tratando de buscar el paradero de la carroñera, de su estúpido tío Luke o incluso de su ineficiente madre. Sin embargo por alguna razón, también se sentía abrumado por lo que se decía de él. Pero siendo sinceros, que tan grandioso podía ser una relación íntima para que todo el mundo perdiera los estribos por ella. Lo que le llevó a cuestionar si Rey había experimentado este tipo de contacto con alguien.

Le invadió la ira al darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que ella estuvo, pensando que alguien pudo hacerle daño. Tenía que ir a ese estúpido planeta y matar a todo aquel que tuviera un recuerdo poco agradable de ella.

Para ganarse su confianza y su respeto, eso debía hacer. Consideró la posibilidad de buscar la tumba de sus padres también, sobre todo después de las visiones que tuvo cuando sus manos se tocaron. En Jakku sería difícil encontrar algo porque la arena se encargaba de ocultarlo todo. Pero el Líder Supremo tenía sus métodos.

¿Por qué quería hacer todo eso por ella? Rey le despreció, le dejo inconsciente no una sino dos veces, y aún así no podía evitar querer ser mejor para ella, querer tener más experiencia en el amor, y en el sexo. Pero él no era ningún idiota y al menos tenía toda la teoría.

Alguna vez escuchó a sus horribles padres hacerlo, un evento que deseaba olvidar, pero ahora le serviría recordarlo. Dentro de lo que cabía, el Líder Supremo fue paciente y generoso con ella al ofrecerle su mano, la galaxia y su conocimiento, pero ella era una joven, sabía que a sus diecinueve años sus hormonas debían estar revoloteadas. ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido? Le ofrecería sus servicios sexuales y seguro que ella aceptaba más rápido que un salto en el espacio.

 _«Servicios sexuales._ ¿Pero en qué estás pensando Ben Solo?»

Se dio una bofetada mental y se preparó para salí dejaría de pensar estupideces e iría a buscarla. A la porra la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. Él era el Líder Supremo y esa condenada chatarrera lo iba a escuchar, como que se llamaba Ben Solo o Kylo Ren…

«¡Aaayyy que confusión!»

Se metió a la ducha y dejo salir el agua fría para calmar sus... _pensamientos_ tan... raros...

* * *

Después, ya más tranquilo, encendió su datapad para chequear algunas cosas. Toda la información era importante, incluso vería esos _holovideos_ tan grotescos, todo lo haría en nombre de la ciencia y de la Galaxia. Porque estaba seguro de que únicamente así, Rey torcería el brazo. ¿Acaso no significó nada la forma en que ella miraba sus labios en el _turboascensor_? ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado detenerlo!

Ese día aún estaba en su memoria. Ella se veía perfecta, pero fue un cobarde por no detener el ascensor y besarla hasta el cansancio como en todas las fantasías que tenía con ella, recorrer su cuerpo y hacerla gritar su nombre.

Se preguntó si Rey pensaba en él de la misma manera pero sonaba tonto, ya que ella lo abandonó.

No le habría importado la presencia de la guardia pretoriana o del mismísimo Snoke. Después de todo era ella su díada y estaban destinados a estar conectados mental y espiritualmente, ¿Por que no estarlo físicamente? Sería la unión perfecta entre dos seres que no se conocían pero que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Pero tenía que salir con sus estúpidos conceptos Jedi y quebrar su momento romántico y dejarle abandonado.

Estúpidos conceptos Jedi que le seguían jodiendo la vida, ahora quitándole la oportunidad de estar al lado de ella. Debía convencerla de que ellos eran una díada, pero ¿cómo? Si tan solo ella no fuera tan terca.

Aunque quizás con un par de buenos besos, y algo más si tenía suerte, podría convencerla. No por nada era hijo de Han Solo, y su padre siempre encontraba la manera de convencer a su madre con esa sonrisa que tenía.

Tal vez debería buscar un espejo y ensayar.

Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido, ahora entendía eso de que el amor vuelve idiota a la gente. En fin, la chatarrera lo valía. Así que seguiría haciendo estupideces hasta convencerla, ya fuera besarla a la fuerza o sonreír como un tonto.

Por que el no quería someterla, le gustaría que ella estuviera con él por voluntad propia y que ambos se descubrieran como estaba destinado a ser. Pero si no quería estar voluntariamente con Ben Solo, entonces tendría que estar a la fuerza con Kylo Ren.

* * *

Mientras dictaba las instrucciones al General Hux, quien quedaría a cargo de la Primera Orden durante su ausencia, Kylo imaginó posibles futuros junto a Rey. Esos pensamientos hacían bailar a su corazón de tal manera que por un momento olvidó lo que le esperaba en Jakku. Aunque un poco de calor y arena no le vencerían, después de todo, la joven había sobrevivido muchos años allí. Él lo vio en su mente, junto con otras cosas que le oprimieron el estómago: las marcas contando los días en las paredes de duracero, la desesperación, la angustia por esperar a sus padres que jamás volverían.

Apretó las manos en un puño. Nadie le haría daño a Rey. Nunca más.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que _ella le pertenecía en..._ bueno _le pertenecía_ y punto. Tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver para hacerle daño.

Sólo esperaba que ella lo escuchara esta vez antes de desenfundar las armas por qué no estaba de humor para otra pelea, la única pelea que tenía en mente con ella incluía una cama.

* * *

Había llegado a Jakku. Detestaba la arena pero le recordaba a ella también y ya sabía su paradero, por eso fue por su cuenta sin necesidad de llevar a sus guardias.

La vio sola arreglando una vieja chatarra, estaba de espaldas hacia él y por primera vez contempló su anatomía.

«Un redondo trasero donde quería pasar sus grandes manos, su cintura envuelta en telas. ¿Por qué usaba aquellos harapos? En cuanto ella fuera su Emperatriz Suprema vestiría de una manera tan sensual que constantemente dejaría sus obligaciones por irla a poseer…»

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Que tal si lo había escuchado tal como él lo hizo con ella? No quería que supiera de todo lo que imaginaba hacerle.

Pero Rey sí lo había escuchado y estaba hiperventilando. Prácticamente tenia miedo de voltear y que él viera en sus ojos el deseo que esos pensamientos habían despertado en ella.

«¡Maldito seas!»

Ya no sabía en dónde esconderse, ya fuera por la conexión o porque él siempre sabía dónde estaba. Apretó las manos en un puño y tomó valor para enfrentarlo pero ¡oh demonios! no esperaba encontrarlo frente a ella con esa sonrisa tan sensual y tan condenadamente apetecible.

«¡Maldito Líder Supremo y su sensualidad!»

— ¿Y ahora a qué has venido? — preguntó ella alterada.

Claro que no vería que ella compartía los mismos deseos.

— Te voy a hacer una pregunta —dijo él. «Listo lo haría, sin pelos en la lengua» — ¿Eres virgen?

— ¿Qué...? ¡Eso no te importa Ben Solo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esa pregunta?

— Soy el hombre que te ama chatarrera impertinente y tú eres mía, así que responde.

Pero no hubo necesidad pues él podía ver la respuesta en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y en sus ojos que no podían mentirle: ella le pertenecía por completo.

— Lo eres. —Él se rió un poco de ella. Después de todo, ambos estarían juntos por primera vez.

— Aquí nos preocupa más un plato de comida que ese tipo de actos banales — ella estaba sonrojada porque él la descubrió. —No es como tú que seguramente te la debes pasar muy bien, un Líder debe tener a muchas mujeres a su disposición.

Había rabia en sus palabras, estaba celosa. Ella era bonita, pero no lo veía, no se consideraba así, después de todo había mucha suciedad en su rostro y poca gracia en su cuerpo.

— Sí, puedo tener todas las mujeres que quiera ¿Celosa? Tú podrías ser una de ellas.

— ¡Primero muerta antes que ser una más!

Veía la furia en sus ojos y lo podía sentir en la Fuerza. Tenía celos de todas aquellas conquistas que él presumió, hasta que por medio de su enlace le dejó ver sus miedos por ser también inexperto.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida, no entendía como semejante hombre era...bueno...

— Yo también lo soy Rey. Y soy tuyo. No hay necesidad de esos celos.

Él tendió su mano y vio el susto en sus ojos, Rey no sabía que hacer. Por un lado estaba el deseo de estar para siempre con él y por otro la Resistencia, pero es que ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir esa mirada y esas ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y probar esos labios…

Oh, oh lo había pensado y lo había hecho.

Estaba colgada de él como enredadera y se besaban con torpeza ya que era la primera vez para ambos.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? — Él la retiró para verla a los ojos y hacerle la pregunta, antes de tomar sus labios otra vez en un beso lento que decía todo lo que no podían hablar con palabras.


End file.
